Unbound Secrets
by xo Astral Love
Summary: The war is finally here. Harry and Ron are on a mission of their own. Hermione is a member of the Order. News of the Death Eaters goes unknown. Death is always lurking in the shadows. Hooded figures are common. The final year is upon them. BZHG


**Title: Unbound Secrets**

**Author: Tawnie Denelza **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pairings: Blaise Zabini / Hermione Granger**

**Summary: The war is at the doorstep of the Wizarding World. Harry and Ron are on a mission of their own. Hermione is a member of the Order. Ginny is also and they work together to search for scrolls that might possibly change the way of the war. Death is an ever constant companion. The seventh year is upon us.**

**A/N: Some of you when you check on this story might be a little confused as to what has happened. This story has been readapted as of late to fit the sixth book and also because of the fact that the last one was rather...unrealistic. Too unrealistic for my taste. Many of the characters were out of character with the last story and also with the plotline to it...just I don't know. I couldn't stand to write it. It was fluffy garbage really. So here's the new story! Although thank you to all those who supported the story in its first form. I'm extremely happy to present this in its second and final form. Enjoy!**

­­­

* * *

**Unbound Secrets**

**By Tawnie Denelza**

**Prologue**

Distorted and ragged breaths could be heart rattling in the ears of a hooded figure that stalked down Knockturn Alley. The person pulled the cloak tighter about their head, their eyes cast downward as to not attract suspicion to themselves, to appear inferior as to not be bothered. In this dark day of July 1997 the last thing that anyone wanted was to attract attention to themselves in fear of being suspected of dark acts. With the death of Albus Dumbledore and the rise of Death Eater activity fresh on everyone's mind, Knockturn Alley on that Friday evening was bursting with activity as the figure scurried toward the ends of it. It was well known that ever since the return of Lord Voldemort in the 1994, activity in this particular area of the alley had been ever increasing and with the death of the Headmaster at Hogwarts, it had risen to extremes that bordered on rebellion almost.

Now as the figure's footsteps clapped loudly against the stones as they hurried along, their breath rattling loudly through the air as the sounds of loud rock music wafted through the air toward them. Startled at the sudden noise, their eyes raised and at the sudden movement, the hood fell back to reveal that of a female head, one that was unfamiliar to those cold streets. Wide eyes flickered about, taking note that none who passed her recognized her and that no glance even fell upon her as she pulled her hood back up and secured it tightly about her head. That was the only moment that she had paused in which to do so before disappearing further down the alleyway toward the meeting place of her and her contact's meeting.

It was the sound of other footsteps behind her that caught her attention though and it was with quickened breaths she began to hurry down the path, her fingers scrambling from beneath her cloak to clutch at a foreign object that hung about her neck. To cast glances behind her would show that she was nervous, show that she had noticed the other's presence, that was what she told herself but as she hurried along, whispering a prayer beneath her breath, she could not help but cast a glance over her shoulder. And giving a muffled whimper, her fast set walk turned to a fast jog as she glanced once more with frightened eyes over her shoulder. Her eyes fell on that of a black cloak just disappearing about a corner with a snap, and then she was alone, no sound reaching her ears as her breathing quickened. What had once been there was gone and it had been nothing more then someone else going about their business.

Berating herself, the woman turned and once again began to stalk down toward the port, her head raised high this time as she walked. To show strength would cause her to not be bothered and if she were, her lengthy legs could carry her away. Or so she thought. That which had followed her lurked in the shadows as they watched with steel gray eyes. Twisting through the alleys, it followed her, each time she turned toward the noise it made, hiding once again or sweeping away to find her once more further on. Her footsteps were carrying her toward the magical dock that Diagon Alley bordered on and as she walked, her footsteps slowed and her whole entire body seemed to relax. There was a smile curving the lips of the stalker as they realized that their presence had gone unknown.

Finally the woman came to a halt, unfolding the hood from about her head, revealing a head of tightly bound hair pulled back in a bun. As she turned her head from right to left as if in search of some other presence, the features on her face were silhouetted by the midnight moon. The identity became known and there was a hissing of breath as the stalker watched, eyes narrowed in suspicion as they swept about, disappearing into the shadows. There they stalked, pondering why such a woman would show her face in Knockturn Alley. It had been only earlier that June month, just after the Hogwarts school year had released the terrified teens of tomorrow upon the Wizarding realm where they lived, clutching to their mother's skirts while crying or else steeling themselves for the danger and disaster that lay ahead. It was disgusting rightfully. And then the words of the girl floated through the air and the stalker froze, its breath rattling inward and then halting as they craned their ears to catch every dropped word.

"But the activities have increased ten fold and we have no clue as to what they are planning. There is no way we shall be prepared for the attacks that they might have in mind to launch upon us." The tone of the young woman was desperate, bordering on that of hysterical as she stomped her foot, the click of her heel ringing sharply through the air. The rustling of a cloak could be heard suggesting whoever it was she had met was shaking their head. Then the soft whoosh of air being exhaled suggesting a sigh.

"My girl, we do have our resources but word is slow in coming from them as to not raise suspicion. Not all is revealed to the Order of what is going on." The voice was that of a low rumble, not feminine or masculine in its tone. Nothing could be deciphered as to what gender the voice belonged to and a soft curse fell from the lips as the stalker as gently they eased themselves against the wall and bent, peering about as they waited for the next words to be spoken.

"All should be revealed to us. The Order grows weary waiting for more information to be told. Some grow impatient and plot to rebel if action is not taken immediately." Once again the words were desperate and now as they peered about the corner, they could see the young girl stomping her foot again, tears of frustration glistening in her eyes as she stared at the figure before her. The figure was clad in non descript robes that often could be seen being donned by beggars. The identity remained unknown even as the girl once again began to speak. "But...yet why is it that you wish for her to return? Why? She could help more then the Potter boy and Weasley boy ever could."

A withered hand came from the robe and another soft whoosh of air was seen as a cloud of mist came from beneath the hood. A hacking cough rang briefly through the air as they pressed a hand to their chest. "Ah, but see, that is where you are mistaken. Although she does not go with and she returns, she shall still be put to good use. The girl shall not go by without her use." There was the ever so gently exhale of air over and over suggesting a chuckle and there was confusion clearly etched on the face of the young woman as she touched fingers to her forehead.

"But...how shall she be put to good use if she is not...if she is not working with others? The tasks you have set before us that have gone unclaimed, that you have reserved for her...they need teamwork as to accomplish them..." A tear traced down the girl's cheek as she pressed palms against sweat ridden cheeks. Her brows came together in a frown and from the way she shook her regal head, she was baffled as to what plans had been lain out by the older figure.

The other placed the withered hand upon the woman's shoulder and there was another suggesting of chuckling as they looked at the woman and stated, "All in good time, my girl, all in good time. For now...we lay in wait and watch. The next move is due to come soon. Due to come soon and when it does, we shall be prepared, more prepared then any could ever know. Now..." The figure paused as they tilted their head to the side and watched her for a few moments in silent. Neither moved for quite some time and it was almost as if they had become nothing more then statues, frozen in time until quite suddenly the hand was dropped and the elderly one whispered, "Now, it is time for both of us to return to our designated hiding places. I expect word later on the day after the next. Do not wait for me to contact you. Go about your daily business for it shall be a while before we meet again, my darling."

And then the figure had gripped her shoulders and drawn her forward sharply, placing lips upon her forehead before swirling about and disappearing in a swirl of cloaks. The wind picked up right then and the woman merely stood there, staring at the spot the elderly one had been before sighing and giving the Roman Catholic prayer before turning and drawing her hood over her head. Then she too had vanished into the darkness, her footsteps silent and stealthy as she waded through the sea of dark figures that had gathered outside the Black Rose. Nothing was left to even suggest either had been there that night.­­­

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley! I swear, if you do not hurry I will not hesitate to leave you behind!" The sharp words echoed through the noisy air of the London airport and the words left none other then the normally pink angrily set lips of Hermione Granger. Her cocoa colored hazel eyes were dancing with wild anger as she spun on her heels and watched the flaming red haired girl that traipsed along behind her. Laden in her arms were several suitcases and a large backpack that seemed to dwarf the flaming faced girl's height. From the glower that was in place upon her normally elegantly etched features, the girl was flustered and not in a good way either. From the way she was now stalking toward where Hermione stood, each footstep falling heavilyk, it was obvious that she was rather pissed off and annoyed as all hell. "Don't even begin to complain. You were the one who felt as if you should pack for the entire summer."

Although they rather had been forced to pack for the summer as they were about to board a flight to none other then Paris, France. The thought of the trip that they were being sent on brought a smile to the older girl's face and a dreamy sigh came from her as she thought of what lay ahead. Even though the trip was being made in honor of the Order, as to help it complete a task that they had been hassling with since when the Marauders were out of school just barely, it was still left a feeling of excitement at the thought that there would be time for relaxation. Since the end of her sixth year, since the beginning of it, since before the war had even begun, there had never been a moment when the girl had truly relaxed, not since the end of her fourth year. Now, even though the trip was official business, Hermione was being given a chance.

Life had become a mess the last few weeks. Deaths were more often, children were never allowed to go anywhere other then with their parents, storefronts were littered with defense mechanisms for homes. Classes were being taught at local areas that had once been a thriving source of fun. The name Death Eaters were heard around every turn. Every hour, the Ministry was more alert then ever, working to cover up deaths, threats. All of it were signs of the approaching war and the thought of such a thing brought a frown and a sigh to Hermione's lips.The fact that she could not write a letter to either Ron or Harry anymore without mention of the Horcruxes of the mention of the war and the Order showed signs that the war was at their doorstep and there was no going back. Not to mention that Professor McGonagall had ordered her and Ginny to be initiated into the Order showed signs of desperation.

"Hermione! You're yelling at me for being slow, look at yourself! Come on!" The words stabbed through the elder girl's thoughts and the chocolate curly haired witch blinked in surprise as she stared into the piercing blue green eyes of Ginny. "Come along!" A frown was deeply set on her puckered lips and shaking her head and muttering about hypocrites, she set on her way toward the terminal that they were to board at. Hermione stared after her a moment longer before rushing to board with her. Even though they could have easily apparated there or used a portkey, the Order had felt it safer for them to fly in case of ambush. The Death Eaters, although most willing to cause a public scene, would not risk to ambush the girls when they were in the clutches of the Order if the trip was even known even though it was suspected it was.

As Hermione handed the ticket to the girl who was acting as attendant that day, a horror filled expression flickered onto her face as she thought of how this might be the last time she ever set foot on English land. When she had accepted the mission she had been fully aware of the fact that death would be a prospect. It would be something that she was faced full frontal with and even though she had stated that she was prepared for such a thing, she now knew that she had been wrong. Up until this point the thought of death had not seemed that horrible, had not seemed real even. Now as she was about to set foot on a plane to undertake a task that she may very well die trying to complete, the reality was crashing down all around her. For the first time since the end of the year, Hermione Granger was scared. Scared to the point that she did not know what move to make and what to do next.

The war was truly upon them.

* * *

­­­

**A/N: And that is where I leave you! I do really hope that you like this and I must warn you that even though I have promised a Blaise and Hermione shipping that it might not happen until way later in the story. The two hate each other presently and I am not going to do one of those fluffy oh my god, they've liked each other in secret for so long, type stories. I'm not like that. So it shall develop gradually but I must say now that this story is mainly going to be focusing on the war that is being brought upon the Wizarding realm. And as I have warned, Harry and Ron shall not be a major part of this story. They will not be major figures. It is going to focus on Hermione and Blaise and Draco and Ginny and the Order primarily. Not to mention the war. So yes, I do hope that you enjoyed this little beginning of a tale that shall be long. Please remember to review. **


End file.
